<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>no body no crime by canyonbrave</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082180">no body no crime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonbrave/pseuds/canyonbrave'>canyonbrave</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonbrave/pseuds/canyonbrave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Él lo hizo.</p><p>Harry lo sabe y lo va a descubrir.</p><p>Y, por supuesto, va vengar a Louis.</p><p>Sin embargo, todo se complica cuando la situación da un giro inesperado.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>no body no crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Creo que él me es infiel."</p><p>Harry miró a Louis a los ojos e hizo una mueca que solo podía demostrar pena.</p><p>Era martes por la noche. Un martes de agosto algo caluroso. Había una pequeña brisa ligeramente caliente que chocaba contra sus rostros. Harry recuerda a la perfección la manera en la que Louis estaba sentado en la terraza de ese restaurante caro donde se veían una vez a la semana. El Olive Garden. La copa de vino en su mano estaba medio vacía y el tono de su voz se clavó en el corazón de Harry.</p><p>Él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar a Louis parlotear sobre su marido, Nils. Harry llevaba más de cinco años haciéndolo, a pesar de cómo se apresaba su pecho en dolor cuando su amigo sonreía y le contaba lo maravilloso que era.</p><p>Pero esta vez era diferente. No había risas, ni suspiros enamorados. Harry no sentía dolor, sino más bien rabia.</p><p>"¿Cómo?" Harry alzó, preguntando lo único que podía en ese momento.</p><p>"Comenzó cerca de febrero, cuando encontré en su cuenta un cargo de un reloj." Louis explicó, sus ojos azules vibrando. Louis era fantástico. Había sido la sensación de la universidad y cualquiera que lo conocía caía rendido a sus pies- no solo por su sentido del humor, sino también por su belleza. Harry tampoco había podido evitar hacerlo, se había encontrado de rodillas más pronto que tarde. Pero entonces muchas cosas habían pasado, y Louis terminó casándose con un hombre que no era él. "Creía que sería mi regalo del día de los enamorados..."</p><p>"¿Pero?"</p><p>"Recibí un viaje a cambio." Louis negó apretando sus labios y dejando la copa de vino sobre la mesa. Juntó sus manos en una y Harry pudo ver el brillo del anillo en su dedo. "No me malinterpretes, Hache, fue un buen regalo. Pero nunca vi ese reloj."</p><p>"Ese hijo de la gran puta..." Masculló. </p><p>Nils nunca había sido de su agrado. La manera en la que se había inmiscuido en la vida de Louis y en la amistad de ambos le había levantado varias banderas rojas que no pudo obviar. Intentó hacérselo ver a Louis, pero su amigo estaba tan enamorado que había sido imposible. Harry había dejado de insistir en algún punto, convenciéndose a sí mismo que si Louis lo quería, así sería, y que él debía respetar cada una de sus decisiones.</p><p>Que ocurriera esto, solo le daba la certeza de sus palabras.</p><p>Pero nunca iba a decir "te lo dije".</p><p>No a Louis.</p><p>"Lo sé, ¿cierto?" Hubo una risa triste instalada en Louis y luego siguió hablando: "Luego fue cuando una chica del servicio tuvo que dejar la casa por una emergencia familiar. Él tenía una reunión importante al día siguiente y sabes que es un hombre de costumbres. Nils necesita una camisa en específico para sus reuniones. La llama "la camisa de la suerte"." Otra risa se hizo presente, pero supuso más una burla. "Quise hacer un buen gesto por él porque acabábamos de discutir, pero entonces encontré una marca que parecía ser pintalabios en el cuello de la camisa."</p><p>"¿Cuándo fue eso?" Harry indagó.</p><p>"Mayo..."</p><p>Harry frunció su ceño hacia su amigo.</p><p>"¿Lo sabes desde entonces y no has hecho absolutamente nada, Louis?" </p><p>"No tengo pruebas."</p><p>"No la necesitas." Harry volvió a la carga. No con un tono de reproche en sus labios, pero definitivamente enfadado con la situación. Le volvía loco la sola imagen de Louis durmiendo con Nils todas esas noches, sabiendo que le estaba faltando el respeto. Louis con alguien que no le quería como se merecía. "Es tan obvio."</p><p>"Ya sabes lo que dicen, sin cuerpo no hay crimen." Louis rio. "Pero estoy harto, ¿sabes? Estoy pensando en delatarle."</p><p>"Él lo va a negar, lo sabes." Entre un suspiro y otro, Harry se movió más sobre la mesa, para que la conversación fuese más privada. "Hagas lo que hagas, te voy a apoyar. Si necesitas ayuda sabes que me puedes llamar."</p><p>"Estás todo el día fuera dando conciertos, no tienes que preocuparte por mí..."</p><p>"¿He fallado alguna vez a nuestra cita de los martes?" Harry inclinó sus ojos sobre Louis y este rápidamente negó.</p><p>No. Nunca lo había hecho.</p><p>Harry no había fallado a Louis desde que ambos se habían conocido.</p><p>Porque lo amaba. Se enamoró de él desde el momento en el que lo vio y le sonrió como si se hubiesen conocido desde muchos años. Desde otra vida u otras almas.</p><p>Y sí, era cierto que Harry era un cantante mundialmente famoso que podía estar envuelto en una gira mundial... Pero siempre volvía atrás a sus pasos y estaba esperando a Louis en la esquina de cualquier restaurante de clase alta en el que se iban a encontrar ese martes.</p><p>"Lo sé, amor," Louis mordió su labio. "pero simplemente no tienes que involucrarte en esto. Sé que no te agrada Nils y no hay necesidad de hacer el problema más grande. Intentaré acabar con esto el viernes."</p><p>A partir de esa conversación, la cena tomó otro tono diferente. Harry fue mucho más atento que de costumbre y Louis se dejó hacer. Terminaron su comida media hora después y Harry insistió en pagar. Luego de aquello, cuando Harry ya tenía su cubrebocas y un gorro que pudieran esconder cualquier rasgo reconocible desde la lejanía, acompañó a Louis hacia el aparcamiento privado del restaurante.</p><p>Hombro con hombro y riendo, ambos llegaron al Land Rover de Louis.</p><p>Fue entonces cuando Harry mordió su mejilla y sintió algo raro en su pecho.</p><p>"Portate bien esta semana," Louis le pidió con la mano sobre su brazo, acariciando levemente la piel expuesta. "aléjate de los escándalos."</p><p>"Nunca me acosté con ella, tú lo sabes."</p><p>"Lo sé, Harry," Louis rio, una risa larga y cariñosa, mientras alzaba su mano para acariciar la mejilla de Harry. "pero ellos no."</p><p>Harry cerró suavemente los ojos ante el contacto y después de una sonrisa, los volvió a abrir, encontrándose con el azul de Louis.</p><p>No parecía triste ni perdido por lo que Nils estaba haciendo a sus espaldas. Parecía haberlo asimilado.</p><p>Aun así, Harry aún tenía una presión instalada en algún punto de su garganta.</p><p>"¿Me puedes llamar esta semana?"</p><p>"Nunca hacemos eso."</p><p>"Pero quiero que lo hagas, Lu."</p><p>Louis unió sus labios.</p><p>"No te preocupes, te lo digo en serio." Dijo. "El martes nos veremos de nuevo y lo único que habrá cambiado será mi estado civil."</p><p>Harry quiso tomarse eso como una broma, pero no pudo.</p><p>"¿Louis?"</p><p>"¿Hmm?"</p><p>Entonces, Harry simplemente lo hizo. </p><p>Recogió la mano de Louis de su mejilla y la puso contra su cintura, uniendo pecho con pecho. Louis aguantó la respiración por unos segundos mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se percataba de cómo Harry usaba su mano libre para bajar su cubrebocas.</p><p>Fue Harry quien unió sus labios.</p><p>Un beso corto y calmado. Un simple choque de labios que hizo a Harry casi perder el equilibrio por estar probando a Louis por primera vez en tantos años.</p><p>Sabía que había sido una locura, un impulso que no habría llevado a cabo si no estuviera seguro de que había algo mal en esto.</p><p>Louis, sin embargo, no se quedó ahí.</p><p>Profundizó un poco más, inclinando sus pomposos labios y rodeando completamente a Harry de la cintura. </p><p>Labios moviéndose al mismo son, dos almas casi uniéndose.</p><p>Cuando se separaron, ninguno dijo nada. No tenían que hacerlo.</p><p>Solo se sonrieron, Louis acarició la cintura de Harry una vez más y se adentró en su vehículo.</p><p>Se perdió a la lejanía y Harry se quedó mirando el coche.</p><p>Nunca pensó que esa sería la última vez que volvería a verle.</p><p>—</p><p>El martes siguiente, Harry se presentó en el restaurante de la última vez, esperanzado de encontrarse con la sonrisa de Louis y la noticia de que había conseguido irse de la casa que compartía con Nils.</p><p>A las siete pensó que quizá se estaba atrasando por algo relacionado con el trabajo.</p><p>A las ocho envió un mensaje que nunca fue leído.</p><p>A las nueve le tuvo que decir al camarero que todavía no recogiese los dos tenedores porque él de verdad estaba esperando a alguien.</p><p>A las diez comenzó a preocuparse cuando se dio cuenta de que se había bebido una botella de vino en su espera.</p><p>A las once llamó a Nils y todos sus miedos se volvieron realidad.</p><p>—</p><p>Ahora, Louis lleva dos semanas desaparecido.</p><p>Harry se había presentado en casa de Louis cuando colgó la llamada con Nils y él no parecía muy apenado. Solo le había dicho que Louis había faltado al trabajo desde el viernes pasado y que no había vuelto a casa. Sin embargo, no dio parte hasta el martes, diciendo que pensaba que Louis simplemente había desaparecido por decisión propia.</p><p>Luego de eso, Nils había cerrado la puerta de la casa en su cara y no le había dejado hacer preguntas.</p><p>Sin nada más que hacer, Harry había tenido que corre hasta Doncaster para estar con la familia de Louis.</p><p>Y allí está ahora.</p><p>La policía no encuentra el cuerpo y tampoco pruebas en la casa, por lo tanto, no lo toman como un asesinato. La televisión solo se ha interesado por el estado de Louis para especular acerca de Nils- todos parecen estar más interesados en si Nils podrá superarlo para seguir su carrera como actor que en si Louis está bien o no. Tampoco, nadie ni de la industria ni el público en general conoce la amistad de Harry con Louis, y teniendo lo que tiene en mente, lo prefiere así. Simplemente le ha pedido a su agente que cancele el concierto que tenía planeado para ese mes porque necesita estar con la familia de Louis, y su agente lo ha entendido y aceptado sin rechistar. Por lo que son únicamente él, la madre y hermana de Louis los que están intentando hacer algo.</p><p>"Sé que ha sido él." Harry le dice a Lottie en algún punto. Ambos están sentados en la isla de la cocina de la casa de los Tomlinson. Maddie, la madre de Louis, está descansando ahora después de que los dos le hayan insistido y le hayan dado un té con un par de calmantes. "Lo sé, Charlotte. Te lo prometo. Ese cabrón le ha hecho algo a Louis y lo está escondiendo muy bien."</p><p>Lottie suspira con pesadez.</p><p>"Lo sé, Harry," Ella asegura. "Louis también me contó que le iba a destapar la infidelidad. Pero... ¿qué podemos hacer? La policía lo sabe, pero la investigación no ha dado sus frutos. Incluso cuando él tiene a su amante viviendo en la casa de ambos." Puntualiza. "Tienen todo lo necesario para inculparle... Pero no creo que les preocupe siquiera la desaparición, ocurre todo el tiempo."</p><p>"Algo tenemos que hacer..." Harry murmura pensativo, la taza de té calentando sus manos. "Esto no puede quedarse así. Él tiene que pagar."</p><p>Lottie alza sus ojos hacia el techo, quizá dándole la razón silenciosamente. Ella no se ha derrumbado en ningún momento, a pesar de que ha visto a su madre deambular como un zombie y a Harry deshacerse en lágrimas.</p><p>"Escucha, Lottie," Harry finalmente dice, inclinándose sobre la isla. Su voz se vuelve más pausada, en un pequeño susurro. No quiere que Maddie lo escuche. "vas a tener que hacer algo por mí."</p><p>Lottie conecta sus ojos con él y ni siquiera lo piensa dos veces antes de decir:</p><p>"Lo que sea."</p><p>"¿Recuerdas el coche que tu padre le dejó a Louis luego de su muerte?"</p><p>"¿Ese que está cogiendo polvo en el sótano de mi abuela?"</p><p>"Está descatalogado y no tiene registro de propiedad, ¿cierto?"</p><p>"Si contamos el último que tuvo, no." Lottie se muerde la mejilla. "Pero el número de bastidor seguramente está dañado... O puedes dañarlo y quitarle la matrícula. El problema es que te encuentres con algún policía en el camino. Son tres horas en carretera y sí o sí vas a toparte con un control."</p><p>"¿Crees que Google me mostrará la ruta por carreteras secundarias?"</p><p>"Quedaría registrado..."</p><p>Hay un silencio que se forma entre ambos, palabras que son dichas sin tener que decirlas. No hay conversaciones explícitas, pero no hace falta decir en voz alta lo que ambos están pensando.</p><p>"Pero..." Lottie sigue, una idea cruzando su rostro. "Esas carreteras eran las que se usaba antiguamente para el comercio y para ir de un lugar a otro. Es pronto y el abuelo seguro que está despierto. Ese hombre es capaz de indicarte el camino con los ojos cerrados. Si quieres puedo ir contigo y dibujártelo." </p><p>Harry niega con su cabeza y le explica qué es lo que tiene planeado. </p><p>"Escucha, hoy es jueves. El domingo por la mañana voy a estar aquí. Ni un día más, ni uno menos."</p><p>"Bien..." Ella murmura. "Te sigo."</p><p>"Antes de ir a casa de tus abuelos vamos a pasar por esa gasolinera que está a la entrada de la intersección hacia Almholme..." Harry dice. "¿Aún sigue en pie?"</p><p>"La última vez que pasé, estaba."</p><p>"Bien, es lo bastante antigua para no tener cámaras de seguridad."</p><p>"¿Debería de buscar algo que cubra mi rostro, de todas formas?"</p><p>"Sí..." Harry deja la taza de té de lado y apoya su mano contra su barbilla. "Pero solo entrarás tú. Necesito que compres un teléfono sin conexión a internet, una tarjeta prepago y que me des el número."</p><p>"¿Tendré que dejar mis datos?"</p><p>"No creo. Es una tarjeta prepago y la puedes pagar con efectivo." Harry murmura. "¿Cuántos dependientes crees que habrá?"</p><p>"Es una gasolinera pequeña, perdida de la mano de Dios, así que..." Lottie piensa. "¿Uno? A lo sumo habrá dos."</p><p>"Si ves que hay algún problema dame un señal y haré algo fuera, crearé un poco de alboroto y así a lo mejor el dependiente se ve tan presionado que se le olvida tomarte los datos."</p><p>"Está bien," ella acepta. No hay dudas en su voz, ni tampoco se cuestiona nada. "¿y luego?"</p><p>"Cuando llegue a Londres conseguiré otra de esas y te daré una llamada perdida para que sepas que es mi número." Harry está convencido de lo que dice. "Como te he dicho, estaré aquí el domingo por la mañana. Solo por si acaso, no me llames bajo ninguna circunstancia a no ser que alguien aparezca aquí antes que yo."</p><p>Lottie asiente repetidas veces, poniéndose de pie en su lugar.</p><p>"Si el sábado por la noche, e incluso antes del sábado por la noche, no recibes tres llamadas mías, entonces tira el móvil a cualquier lugar, ¿está bien? Deshazte de él."</p><p>"Bien."</p><p>"Si la recibes es que vengo hacia aquí."</p><p>"Con cuidado, Harry."</p><p>"Ven aquí." Harry le pide mientras se levanta también, alzando sus brazos y rodeándola. Es un abrazo reconfortante para ambos. "Te prometo que no va a pasarme nada. No te asustes."</p><p>"No estoy asustada por ti." Ella dice sobre su hombro. "Confío en ti y me gustaría ir contigo."</p><p>"Alguien tiene que cuidar de tu madre."</p><p>"Lo sé." Musita con tristeza, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás para poder mirar a Harry a los ojos, pero sin romper el abrazo. "Él no querría que hicieras esto."</p><p>"Pero sabes que se merece pagar por lo que ha hecho."</p><p>"Estoy de acuerdo en ello," Lottie dice. "y por eso voy a ir contigo hasta el final de esto. No voy a dudar en decir que estuviste aquí si preguntan, lo sabes, ¿verdad?"</p><p>"Sí." Él dice con cariño, dejando un beso en su frente y retirándose finalmente del abrazo. El aura es tranquila, a pesar de todo lo que hay detrás y del peso que ambos tienen sobre sus hombros. "Dejaré mi teléfono aquí, si te acuerdas intercambia algunos mensajes el viernes, así la red toma esta ubicación y podemos decir que estuve contigo. Si pasa algo, con eso y con tu testimonio todo irá bien."</p><p>"Lo haré," Ella dice. "¿vamos ahora?"</p><p>Harry da un último suspiro pesado.</p><p>"Vamos."</p><p>—</p><p>No ha sido fácil para Harry llegar a Londres. Cubierto de pies a cabeza, escondido entre carreteras secundarias. En Doncaster las cosas han marchado bien y Harry ha podido dejar a Lottie en casa asegurándole que estará de vuelta.</p><p>Ahora se encuentra en ese asqueroso barrio rico.</p><p>"No creo que yo encaje allí, Harry," Louis le había dicho en algún momento con una mueca adornando su rostro. "ya sabes cómo son esos barrios de pijos. Viven en comunidades y se conocen todos."</p><p>"Te amarán, Louis." Harry le prometió. </p><p>Te amarán tanto como yo, pensó.</p><p>El coche desclasificado está en algún punto de la carretera que une los barrios convencionales a este y Harry se ha empeñado en ocultarlo bien para que nadie pueda verlo y sospechar que alguien ha estado rondando el barrio. </p><p>La seguridad del complejo, sin embargo, ha sido de risa.</p><p>Y Harry estaría celebrando en su cabeza como ha podido entrar y moverse en mitad de la noche sin ser visto por ninguna cámara ni ser atrapado hasta la casa de Nils, pero no lo hace porque eso solo confirma que Nils ha tenido la facilidad de sacar a Louis de allí sin sospechas.</p><p>La casa es de tres plantas y hay una luz encendida en la segunda. Toda su estructura grita a voces la palabra dinero y Harry respira pesadamente cuando se mueve hacia una de las esquinas, metiéndose entre la valla que rodea el lugar y un par de arbustos grandes. Con su mirada logra divisar dos cámaras en la entrada, así que la tiene totalmente descartada.</p><p>Piensa y piensa, mientras ve como alguna luz se enciende más arriba. Hay alguien en la casa, y si tiene que ser honesto, espera que sea Nils y que esté solo. </p><p>Traga saliva cuando un perro aulla al final de la calle y algún vecino abre la puerta de su casa para mirar a lo largo de la oscura avenida. Harry se encoge más en su sitio, mirando el Land Rover no tan desconocido para él descansando en la entrada. Es el coche que Nils le regaló a Louis por uno de sus cumpleaños, el que usaba cuando iba a sus reuniones de los martes. Nunca fue de Louis en realidad, porque Nils se encargaba de recordarle en cada discusión que él lo había pagado.</p><p>Aún con un murmullo lejano que le indica que el vecino sigue intentando ver por qué su perro ladra, Harry afianza su mirada y se da cuenta de que los tapones de los neumáticos han cambiado de ser negros a un gris brillante. Tampoco los neumáticos en sí mismos parecen ser los mismos.</p><p>Alguien los ha cambiado recientemente.</p><p>"¿Esa fue tu venganza, Louis?" Harry piensa mientras escucha una puerta cerrándose al final de la calle, haciéndole saber que el vecino curioso ha desaparecido. "¿Rajaste sus ruedas e hiciste que las cambiara?"</p><p>No hay respuesta, porque Louis no está.</p><p>Ese pensamiento hace que sus ojos se cierren por un momento.</p><p>Pero tiene que ser fuerte por él.</p><p>Se pone en sus rodillas mientras gatea por el lado derecho de la casa, intentando que la hierba fresca no haga saber su posición. </p><p>La parte trasera es tan grande que Harry no es capaz de ver más allá de un par de metros en la noche. Todo está rodeado de árboles que forman un pequeño bosque. Harry forma mentalmente un mapa de donde dejó el coche, por dónde ha saltado la valla que le ha dejado entrar al complejo y dónde está la entrada principal. Se pregunta si cruzando ese bosque podrá llegar a la carretera por dónde ha subido con más posibilidades de no ser visto- en el caso de que él tuviera que tirar de un cuerpo.</p><p>Eso último le cae como una jarra de agua fría.</p><p>Harry está aquí, pero no ha indagado en esa idea más de lo que debería.</p><p>¿Es moralmente correcto lo que está haciendo?</p><p>¿Es cierto eso de que si matas a un asesino el número de asesinos no cambia?</p><p>¿Louis estaría orgulloso de él haciendo esto?</p><p>Esa la puede contestar y la respuesta es no.</p><p>Pero igual que Louis no está aquí abrazando a Harry como solía hacerlo, tampoco está aquí para detenerlo.</p><p>Y Dios y él saben que la justicia no siempre se ajusta al ideal de Estado democrático en el que viven... y que Lottie y Maddie se merecen descansar en paz.</p><p>Sí, sabe que nunca lo volverán a hacer si no encuentran a Louis, pero al menos aliviará un poco el peso de sus hombros.</p><p>Así funciona en la cabeza de Harry.</p><p>"Oh." Murmura, a penas imperceptible en el silencio de la noche, dándose cuenta de que se ha perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos.</p><p>Toma aire por un segundo y luego continúa con lo que ha venido a hacer.</p><p>"Piensa, Harry," Se dice él mismo. "recuerda algo..."</p><p>Hmm...</p><p>"Deberías venir a ver la casa." Louis le pidió. "Te gustará."</p><p>"No quiero verle..." Harry murmuró. "Y él probablemente tampoco me quiera ver a mí."</p><p>"Vamos, Haz, no es por él. Es por mí."</p><p>"Lo siento, amor..."</p><p>"Si te arrepientes, siempre vas a poder encontrar la llave de respuesta en uno de los gnomos del jardín..."</p><p>Harry río ante eso.</p><p>"¿Y cómo sabré qué gnomo es, tonto?"</p><p>"Porque solo hay dos esculturas en las que los gnomos estén agarrados de las manos, y ellos se parecen a nosotros."</p><p>Harry suelta el aire retenido y se desliza a través del tramo que le queda, fijándose en que el jardín está repleto de plantas y figuras. Harry sabe cuánto ama Louis la jardinería y casi puede cerrar los ojos e imaginárselo ahí tirado. Seguramente llevaría uno de esos overall de jeans que usa también para pintar. Estaría lleno de manchas de acrílicos y tierra. Louis tendría una sonrisa en su rostro mientras riega un girasol y el sol de verano da en su rostro, haciendo sus ojos más azules.</p><p>Harry puede estirar su mano y tocarle.</p><p>A excepción de que no puede.</p><p>El dolor sigue ahí, en ningún momento se ha ido, pero se obliga a centrarse y buscar cuidadosamente las figuras de gnomos.</p><p>No sabe si lo que dijo Louis es verdad, pero confía en su palabra.</p><p>Finalmente ve un tipo de gorro asomándose y se da cuenta que están colocados bajo la valla que rodea el porche de la puerta trasera. Los gnomos están puestos en fila india y Harry no tarda en encontrar las dos parejas de gnomos que Louis dijo.</p><p>Las pone cerca de sus rodillas, bajo él y mira de una a otra, inspeccionándolas.</p><p>¿Qué es lo que las diferencia y por qué una de ellos se parecería a Louis y a Harry?</p><p>Analizándolas, Harry se da cuenta que son figuras de arcillas y que parecen pintadas a mano.</p><p>"¿Él las hizo?" Musita mientras recoge una de ellas entre sus manos y la voltea, intentando encontrar algo en la parte baja que, por supuesto, no está.</p><p>Mira el material mil veces, cada parte de la figura, pero simplemente no encuentra nada.</p><p>Hasta que cae en ello.</p><p>A pesar de tener una linterna, siente que eso daría demasiada luz, así que toma el Nokia que ha comprado justo al llegar a Londres y aunque su pantalla verde no le ilumina lo suficiente, al menos lo ayuda para darse cuenta de que, mientras que una de las parejas tiene los ojos marrones, los de la otra son azules y verdes.</p><p>¿A eso se refería Louis?</p><p>¿Las pintó después de habérselo contado o lo hizo antes?</p><p>Harry toma la figura con sus guantes negros desentonando y la mira, como si fuera un rastro de ambos.</p><p>¿Qué es lo siguiente? ¿La tiene que romper?</p><p>Harry se oculta un poco más por si acaso está todavía a la vista de alguien y con toda la suavidad que puede mueve la figura para ver si hay algo dentro. Pero como antes no había sonado, ahora tampoco.</p><p>Se queda unos segundos en silencio, pensando si no hubiese sido más fácil rebuscar bajo la tierra de las figuras... Pero estamos hablando de Louis.</p><p>Louis no lo pondría tan fácil.</p><p>Louis no escondería una llave y le daría una pista a Harry para luego simplemente dejarla bajo tierra.</p><p>Su mirada se pasea por todo el jardín, intentando encontrar el siguiente paso.</p><p>Hay una piscina enorme abarcando casi toda la vista principal, delante del bosque. La luz es simple y suave, casi no ilumina nada. Algunas hamacas la rodean. Luego hay una especie de cobertizo... ¿Estará ahí?</p><p>Harry hinca sus rodillas más hondo y mira hacia arriba dándose cuenta que ninguna de las luces de la parte trasera de la casa está encendida.</p><p>Aun así, él va arrastrándose a través del jardín.</p><p>Está cerca de la piscina cuando nota algo inusual escondido entre unos arbustos altos que están casi pegado a la valla repleta de hileras de hojas.</p><p>Parece ser una especie de casita de pájaros.</p><p>Harry anda la distancia que le separa de ella y frunce el ceño. No hay comida ni agua puesta para ningún pájaro. La rodea y mira la parte de atrás. Hay una especie de puertecita para abrir la casita y tiene algo que Harry reconoce al segundo.</p><p>Es una golondrina.</p><p>Hay una pareja de gnomos que tienen muchos corazones dibujados alrededor y justo encima de ellos, hay una golondrina volando.</p><p>Una como las que Harry tiene tatuadas en el pecho.</p><p>Frunce su ceño y pasa la lengua por sus labios.</p><p>Va a tocar la madera cuando una luz se enciende y se ve obligado a tirarse tras el cobertizo próximo, escondiéndose detrás.</p><p>El gorro que lleva y la mascarilla, así como la ropa negra lo están ayudando a camuflarse en la oscuridad. Así que, con sus rizos escondidos, él puede asomar ligeramente su cabeza.</p><p>Ve una silueta cruzar a través de la ventana. No sabe si es Nils, pero no tarda en suspirar cuando quién sea que está ahí camina hacia otra habitación más alejada y la luz es apagada.</p><p>Se toma un par de minutos por si acaso volviera a haber rastro de la persona y cuando se da cuenta de que no está, se aproxima hacia la casa de pájaros.</p><p>Forzando la pequeña puerta y abriéndola, se revela un doble fondo. Hay una especie de caja fuerte y Harry frunce su ceño.</p><p>"¿No habría sido más fácil simplemente forzar la entrada?" Piensa para sí mismo.</p><p>Mira su reloj de muñeca y se cerciora de que lleva ahí más de una hora, así que solo tiene unas seis más hasta que el amanecer se haga presente y pueda ser descubierto con más facilidad.</p><p>Pensando en la combinación, sus dedos se mueven rápidamente sin ni siquiera poder reparar en ello.</p><p>092004 </p><p>El mes y el año en el que ambos se conocieron.</p><p>"Dios..." Murmura, para luego pensar: "Louis, ¿sabías algo?"</p><p>Cuando la puerta de la caja se abre suavemente, él ve un llavero.</p><p>Tiene una llave grande y una más pequeña.</p><p>Harry las coge mientras suspira.</p><p>—</p><p>Los pasillos de la casa son largos y apenas están iluminados por unos apliques con una luz suave. Alarma no hay, porque no ha sonado y alguien parece estar aún en la parte alta. Harry tiene que agachar un poco la cabeza cuando cruza, sin querer mirar a las paredes, porque entonces se encontrará con todos esos recuerdos de Louis y ahora mismo no puede pararse a pensar en eso.</p><p>Las escaleras de caracol le dan un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero las consigue pasar sin hacer un ruido.</p><p>Cuando llega a la segunda planta nota una luz y un murmuro. Es casi al final del pasillo, hay una puerta entreabierta y de ella emana una luz. Parece artificial, como si una televisión estuviera iluminando toda la habitación.</p><p>Arrastra sus rodillas a través de la moqueta y la voz que antes se hizo presente se escucha mucho más clara.</p><p>Harry se queda quieto en su lugar, intentando que no se sepa que está ahí y pensando en el siguiente paso: Cómo pillar a Nils lo suficiente desprevenido y cómo sacarlo de allí.</p><p>Y aunque es la primera vez que Harry piensa sobre la palabra "asesinato", lo cierto es que no tiene pensado matarle... porque aún guarda la esperanza de poder hacerle confesar dónde mierda tiene a Louis y una más pequeña de encontrarlo con vida.</p><p>Sin embargo, la voz que escucha no es la de Nils.</p><p>Ellos no han mantenido muchas conversaciones a lo largo de la relación de Nils y Louis, pero definitivamente Harry no olvida el tono de su voz cuando lo echó de la casa hace unas semanas.</p><p>"No, Amelie..." Es una voz mucho más dulce. Es una mujer. ¿La amante? Harry afianza su oído. "Lo sé, ¿cierto?"</p><p>Hay una pequeña risa.</p><p>"No es que no confíe en él, es solo que la desaparición de su marido lo trae como loco." La mujer se calla antes de volver a hablar. "Bueno, mirándolo por ese lado, sí... Me ha venido bien para que por fin decidiera estar conmigo."</p><p>Harry aprieta su mandíbula de la rabia.</p><p>"¿Qué?" Ella pregunta a quién sea que está detrás y luego ríe. "Por supuesto que no, ¿me crees tan tonta? He invertido demasiado dinero ya y no me fío de que Nils no vaya a cometer ninguna locura. Yo pensaba que iba a estar más feliz pero parece que no. Así que sí, he abierto un seguro de vida..."</p><p>Harry frunce su ceño. ¿Ella ha abierto un seguro de vida en el caso de que Nils desaparezca o haga algo contra su propia vida?</p><p>"Por mí puede hacer lo que quiera, pero estaría perdiendo demasiado dinero..."</p><p>La chica va a decir algo más, pero entonces el timbre de la puerta resuena por todo el lugar y Harry se pone en alerta. Mira a su alrededor mientras escucha a la mujer.</p><p>"Espera, alguien ha pegado."</p><p>Hay unos zapatos que se arrastran a través de la moqueta de la habitación y Harry se tira contra el pomo de la habitación más cercana a él. Solo ve por un instante las zapatillas verdes de la mujer y, aprovechando que el timbre vuelve a resonar por toda la casa, tira de la puerta hacia él y el sonido pasa desapercibido. Ha estado a un segundo de ser pillado.</p><p>Se apoya contra la pared e intenta recuperar su aliento, escuchando como la mujer baja las escaleras.</p><p>Harry mira el pomo y echa el pestillo. No es una buena señal si alguien intentara entrar, pero le daría los segundos suficientes para poder saltar por la ventana.</p><p>La habitación está levemente iluminada por la luz que se cuela de la luna y Harry se aproxima hacia las cortinas, tirándolas para esconder cualquier visión que se pueda tener desde fuera.</p><p>Una vez lo ha hecho, saca la linterna que cuelga de su pequeño cinturón (viendo lo preparado que está, cualquier pensaría que esto es premeditado. Aunque, bueno... Lo es.) y coloca la luz más tenue que él pueda.</p><p>Casi tiene que hacer fuerza para que la linterna no caiga de sus manos.</p><p>Parece un estudio.</p><p>Un estudio de pintura.</p><p>Harry se levanta su mirada al techo para confirmar sus sospechas.</p><p>"Mira, Harry, por fin he construido mi estudio." Louis le dijo feliz hace unos meses, tironeando de su brazo para que mirara una foto en su teléfono móvil. "De verdad he invertido mucho tiempo en esto."</p><p>"Oh, me alegro." Harry le respondió con sinceridad, mirando lo que le estaba enseñando. "¿Eso significa que por fin vas a centrarte en ti de una vez?"</p><p>Louis le dio una mirada, pero no dijo nada.</p><p>"¿Quieres ver el techo?" Louis cambió de tema sonriente, pasando de imagen. "Dibujé la noche estrellada... Me inspira."</p><p>A Louis le inspiraba, a Harry le transportaba a la exposición de Van Ghogh a la que fueron un jueves por la noche, donde Harry planeaba decirle que estaba enamorado de él- pero entonces Louis había llegado con una sonrisa y se había adelantado a él, contándole que Nils le había pedido matrimonio.</p><p>Harry muerde su labio mientras las lágrimas se hacen presentes.</p><p>¿En qué momento se encontró en esta situación? </p><p>Hace unas semanas había tenido a Louis cerca, tan cerca que habían compartido un beso.</p><p>Todavía puede sentir la presión de las manos del mayor contra su cintura, y la calidez de sus labios.</p><p>Niega con la cabeza y se limpia las mejillas.</p><p>"Tienes que centrarte." Harry piensa. "Esto es por él."</p><p>Pero es que Harry ni siquiera sabe qué ha pasado con Louis. No quiere ponerse en el peor escenario posible, porque eso sería admitir lo obvio. Pero tampoco puede seguir intentando ignorar que posiblemente nunca más lo verá. Que aquella vez fue la última vez.</p><p>Harry se toca su propio pecho, regulando su respiración y piensa que esto no puede ser casualidad.</p><p>Así que se mueve por el estudio.</p><p>Para haber sido creado hace pocos meses y sabiendo lo cortos que son los períodos de inspiración de Louis, todo está repleto de lienzos. Harry camina alrededor viendo algunos paisajes, algún que otro bodegón y un par de flores.</p><p>Pero hay algo que le llama la atención.</p><p>Son una especie de cuadros, colgados en la pared más grande de la habitación.</p><p>Todos están dibujados en blanco y negro, a excepción de pequeñas motas de colores que se instalan en algunas esquinas.</p><p>Harry se acerca más a ellos y pone la linterna sobre el primero, reconociendo una estructura.</p><p>Él conoce ese lugar.</p><p>Es la puerta de la habitación que Louis y Harry compartían en la residencia de la universidad.</p><p>10</p><p>Harry frunce el ceño y se mueve hacia la próxima.</p><p>"¿Un cerezo?" Musita. "Oh."</p><p>¿Es el parque japonés dónde Louis y Harry iban cuando estaban cansados de los exámenes?</p><p>Muerde su mejilla y mira los demás.</p><p>¿Está tratando de decirle algo a través de las pinturas?</p><p>Harry saca el Nokia y marca el 10 como si fuese una llamada, pero nunca presiona el botón de llamar. El problema de los teléfonos antiguos es que no dispones de bloc de notas, así que o los memoriza o los apunta... Porque ese número tiene algo que ver, él lo sabe.</p><p>Harry tiene que navegar a través de bastantes momentos para encontrar la relación entre una cosa u otra.</p><p>¿Louis sabía algo?, se vuelve a preguntar, ¿no hubiese acabado la cosa mejor si simplemente le hubiese dicho las cosas de frente la última vez que se vieron? Harry podría haberle protegido.</p><p>Suspirando piensa en el parque japonés. </p><p>"¿21st Street?" Dice bajito, sabiendo que eso es lo más cerca que puede estar.</p><p>Harry apunta el número del nombre del restaurante donde solían comprar la comida que luego se comerían tirados en el césped de ese parque, mientras miraban los cerezos y hablaban de cualquier cosa que no involucrara sus estudios.</p><p>Se mueve a la siguiente y esta es mucho más fácil.</p><p>Hay un pequeño trébol de cuatro hojas y luego Louis ha dibujado su propia mano, pero no está su tatuaje tan característico... Su veintiocho.</p><p>Harry apunta.</p><p>102128</p><p>El último se mueve entre matices blancos y negros, pero en lugar de tener algo dibujado hay una simple palabra:</p><p>Nada.</p><p>Harry hace un mohín y aprieta el cero para completar el número.</p><p>1021280</p><p>Si esto significa algo, entonces es un número que se puede ingresar en algún lugar. </p><p>¿Tendrá relación con la casita de pájaros? ¿Habrá también una caja fuerte?</p><p>Harry usa su linterna y se mueve primero hacia los muebles que son más fáciles de investigar. No hay nada en la cómoda o en la mesita de noche que descansan cerca de un sillón. O no hay, o no está lo suficiente a la vista.</p><p>Harry gira sobre sus talones y se encuentra con un armario de cedro.</p><p>Abre las puertas con cuidado de no hacer el suficiente ruido para alarmar a quién sea que haya llegado y a la amante de Nils. El armario está repleto de material para dibujar y a su izquierda tiene una especie de estantería. Al final de ella, dos pequeños cajones, pegados entre sí. Los dos tienen cerradura, pero aun así lo intenta. El primero se abre, pero está vacío. El segundo no.</p><p>Harry quiere reír.</p><p>¿Este es el nivel de la investigación de la policía que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de forzar una simple cerradura?</p><p>Dejando ir la rabia, Harry recuerda la pequeña llave que acompañaba a la llave de la casa. </p><p>¿Será?</p><p>Rápidamente la encaja y cuando abre el cajón, se da cuenta de que tenía razón.</p><p>Casi al fondo hay una caja de seguridad que encaja perfectamente con el espacio permitido. No está instalada en la madera, alguien la metió allí después de que se armara el armario... ¿Louis?</p><p>Harry mira el número que ha apuntado previamente y lo coloca.</p><p>Hay un pequeño sonido de aire cuando la puerta se abre. Iluminando con la linterna, Harry se da cuenta de que hay varios blocs de notas. Toma todo con cuidado y los saca. No tienen polvo, lo que le hace asumir que no llevan demasiado tiempo ahí. Escrito con una bonita caligrafía en la tapa del primero, se puede leer: Louis Tomlinson.</p><p>Harry suspira.</p><p>En este punto, sabe que esto no es una casualidad.</p><p>Esto no es una serie de casualidades. Louis no ha dejado unas llaves escondidas en una casita de pájaros con una de sus golondrinas dibujada en ella, guardadas bajo una contraseña cuya única persona capaz de saber la combinación es él, solo por si algún día Harry estaba aburrido y le apetecía pasarse por su casa. Y si no ha hecho eso, Harry está seguro que tampoco ha pintado una serie de cuadros con números que nadie más que ellos conocen, y que lo llevan a otra caja fuerte dónde solo hay dos diarios de Louis.</p><p>Pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión, él tiene que salir de la casa.</p><p>Esté Nils o no, esto ha tomado un rumbo mucho más complicado y tiene que darse un par de horas para pensar y decidir qué hacer.</p><p>—</p><p>Harry se encuentra en su coche, con su respiración fuerte. Ha sido difícil salir de allí sin ser visto ni escuchado y casi ha tenido un infarto cuando ha oído gemidos suaves escapar de la habitación. Pero ahí está ahora, en ese coche viejo, escondido en la carretera adyacente y con todas las luces apagadas para que nadie lo vea. </p><p>¿Debería moverse de ahí?</p><p>Harry arranca el coche, adentrándose en las carretera secundaria por la que vino y se estaciona en el lugar más oscuro y recóndito que puede conseguir.</p><p>Deja encendida la luz del coche (aunque aún está a alerta por si algún coche más aparece) y toma entre sus manos esos diarios que había dejado en la parte trasera. Acaricia el nombre de Louis con la punta de sus dedos y traga saliva antes de abrirlo.</p><p>Sorpresivamente, algo cae cuando lo hace.</p><p>Es una foto. Una foto de Louis y Harry.</p><p>Harry respira y la deja de lado. </p><p>Primero tiene que leer los diarios y luego se tomará su tiempo para llorar.</p><p>Abre el primero con sumo cuidado y lo que ve le sorprende.</p><p>"¡¿Qué?!" Su voz exclama, un poco ronca haber sido usada únicamente para susurrar en todas estas horas. "¿Está vacío?"</p><p>Toma entonces el papel y comienza a pasarlo rápidamente, hasta que ve algo de tinta negra. Es una especie de escrito y algo más.</p><p>A veces me siento como si estuviera atrapado. Como si estuviese debajo de una trampilla, o en algún sótano con cerradura. Donde alguien tiene la llave para abrir o cerrar a su antojo. Quiero libertad, respirar aire. No es una prisión física, pero sí una moral. Y estoy harto."</p><p>Más abajo, en el papel, se puede leer:</p><p>Página 20.</p><p>"¿Por qué mierda, Louis?" Harry habla al aire. "¿Te crees Sherlock? Te estás riendo de mí, ¿verdad?" Su tono de frustración es doloroso. "Podrías haberme contado lo que sea que estabas planeando." Harry frunce su ceño. "¿A quién mierda le estoy hablando, de todos modos?"</p><p>Negando con su cabeza se mueve hacia la primera página y cuenta veinte.</p><p>La página veinte también está en blanco.</p><p>Harry tira de su cubrebocas hacia abajo para recoger aire y tira sus guantes lejos. Tiene calor y hambre, también sed. Le duele la cabeza. No sabe qué más hacer.</p><p>Pasa su mano por el papel y entonces lo nota.</p><p>Hay una especie de relieve en la parte baja.</p><p>Harry moja sus labios pensando que ya podrá saciar su sed más tarde y se apoya sobre el asiento del copiloto, abriendo la guantera y buscando algo que le sirva. No hay lápices, ni tampoco algo que ensucie. Pero hay una cajetilla de tabaco y un mechero. Probablemente lleva ahí más años de los que puede recordar, pero ahí está Harry, encendiéndolo para tirar la ceniza sobre el relieve y revelar lo que Louis rayó.</p><p>Él te quiere ahí.</p><p>"¿Él?" Harry pregunta a nadie. "¿Quién, Louis? ¿Nils?"</p><p>Harry frunce su ceño y tira el otro diario frente a él, buscando de nuevo.</p><p>Como el primero, está vacío. A excepción de una página. Y a diferencia de la otra, esta está escrita a bolígrafo.</p><p>Casa del lago.</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>Entonces, Harry recuerda.</p><p>Louis tenía un vaso de vino en su mano, como cada martes. Este estaba más feliz de lo inusual.</p><p>"Tuviste un concierto en Alemania ayer mismo... No tenías que presentarte aquí, Harry."</p><p>"Es la única oportunidad que tengo de verte." Harry le recuerda. Así ambos lo habían acordado. "Pero no hablemos de mí, cuéntame algo que no sepa."</p><p>"¿Te conté que Nils está planeando comprar una casa cerca de un lago?" </p><p>"Nop," Harry respondió mientras cortaba su filete. "no lo hiciste."</p><p>"Me parece un desperdicio de dinero, pero..." Louis suspiró. "Dice que uno de sus compañeros tiene un contacto inmobiliario que puede ayudarle a hacerlo en negro."</p><p>"Nils y sus chanchullos..." Harry suspiró desde su lugar, dejando el tenedor sobre la mesa y mirando fijamente a Louis, haciéndole saber que no estaba de acuerdo en eso. "Algún día su mierda te pillará en medio."</p><p>"No pienses siempre en lo malo."</p><p>"No es lo malo." Harry acotó. "Es que tu marido se dedica a hacer cosas ilegales ¿por qué? Porque quiere más dinero, ¿o?"</p><p>"Ni yo lo sé, Haz." Louis dijo. "Si lo supiera, lo hubiera parado hace tiempo."</p><p>"Es un actor malditamente famoso." Escupió. "No entiendo por qué tiene que meterse en esas mierdas. Más sabiendo que, por el camino, también te pone en riesgo a ti."</p><p>"No sabes qué mierdas son." Louis se rió. "Ni siquiera yo lo sé."</p><p>"Pero eso no me dice nada, Louis." Harry murmura.</p><p>Su dolor de cabeza se intensifica y baja su mirada para encontrarse con la foto de ambos. Es uno de los conciertos de Harry, antes de aquel episodio que hizo que las reuniones de los dos se basaran en un encuentro a la semana. Fue Harry quien sugirió la idea de que solo se reunieran los martes... Y Louis no estuvo de acuerdo.</p><p>Louis le aseguró que el hecho de que ambos se hubiesen acostado no significaba que tuvieran que alejarse.</p><p>Pero Louis estaba casado con Nils, las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Harry seguía amando a Louis, aunque era consciente de que había perdido su oportunidad porque tardó dos años en atreverse a decirlo. Si Louis también estaba enamorado, Harry no lo sabía. Pero ellos se habían acostado, al fin y al cabo, quizás culpa de la emoción que le embriagó a ambos después del concierto que iniciaba la gira del primer tour mundial de Harry. Louis había estado allí, en primera fila, aplaudiendo y casi llorando por ver a su amigo cumplir su sueño. Luego Harry había ido a por él y ambos se habían marchado al hotel. Y simplemente había sucedido. </p><p>Aún con el recuerdo de la piel de Louis sobre la suya, Harry inspecciona la foto, encontrándose con una inscripción en la parte trasera.</p><p>Es también la letra de Louis.</p><p>¿Recuerdas la marca del cigarrillo que te pedí y que hizo que nos conociéramos?</p><p>Harry muerde su labio.</p><p>Por supuesto que lo recuerda.</p><p>Difuso, pero lo hace.</p><p>La universidad no iba tan mal como Harry creía, no para ser su primer año. Había congeniado con un par de personas y ya tenía algunos amigos que podía saludar cuando entraba a clases. Sus estudios iban perfectamente bien, pero su vida personal no tanto. Su madre acababa de morir en una tragedia que se cobró más de una vida y su padre estaba entrando en una espiral de autodestrucción que no le hacia ninguna gracia. Cuando los pensamientos lo invadían y sabía que necesitaba algo de espacio, él se escondía detrás de las gradas de la facultad de deportes y se fumaba un cigarro. </p><p>Algo cambió un día. El día que conoció a Louis.</p><p>Estaba como siempre allí, tirado sobre el suelo mientras le daba una calada al cigarro. Y entonces, una sombra se hizo presente.</p><p>Harry nunca había visto a Louis, aunque más tarde descubriría que hubiese sido imposible porque no estudiaban la misma carrera y no compartían ninguna clase.</p><p>Louis se acercó a él a paso tranquilo. Llevaba esas convers que tanto le gustaban y su pelo estaba definitivamente más largo que hoy en día.</p><p>No dijo hola, ni tampoco preguntó por qué estaba allí.</p><p>Simplemente se tiró a su lado y clavó el azul en Harry, sonriéndole y preguntándole:</p><p>"¿Me puedes dar uno?"</p><p>"¿Te importa la marca?"</p><p>Louis se encogió de hombros.</p><p>"¿Qué marca es?"</p><p>"Chesterfield."</p><p>"¿A Chesterfield? ¿Quieres que vaya allí?" Harry le pregunta al Louis de la foto. </p><p>Harry se pregunta cómo mierda llegará a Chesterfield y cómo sabrá dónde está ubicada esa casa. Y se cuestiona si se está volviendo loco o esto de verdad está pasando. </p><p>Después de un par de segundos, se mira a sí mismo en el espejo, encontrándose con que sus ojos están enmarcados por manchas violetas. No ha estado durmiendo ni comiendo bien, y su cuerpo lo está comenzando a notar. Tiene que tomar algo o va a desfallecer.</p><p>Harry arranca el coche y comienza a conducir, sin saber qué tiene que hacer ahora.</p><p>—</p><p>Para su suerte, después de una hora de viaje (yendo hacia Doncaster porque es el único camino que sabe), Harry encuentra una gasolinera que tuvo su mejor época en la posguerra. No hay cámaras y solo un hombre mayor se encuentra tras el mostrador. Allí consigue repostar algo de gasolina, comer y comprar un mapa, así como mirar en varias guías de viaje para intentar encontrar cuántos lagos hay en Chesterfield- maldito sea el Harry de la secundaria que nunca prestó atención a estas cosas. </p><p>Las dos primeras las consigue, las otras no tanto.</p><p>Así que después de cuatro horas desde que llegó a casa de Louis, está camino a Chesterfield sin saber lo que hay allí.</p><p>Tiene solo dos horas más hasta empiece a amanecer, pero ha tenido suerte porque Chesterfield se ubica antes que Doncaster, así que solo tiene que tomar una desviación- y ya ha hecho una hora de camino.</p><p>Lo poco que Harry conoce de aquel sitio es que es un pueblo... Y fin. Así que en su cabeza intenta recordar algo que le pueda dar algún indicio, pero no lo consigue. </p><p>Solo pasa media hora más hasta que ve el descolorido cartel que antes se mostraba en la antigua entrada a Chesterfield, antes que de que el gobierno comenzara a modernizar las carreteras y las conexiones entre las ciudades y pueblos.</p><p>Cada vez está más cerca.</p><p>¿De qué? No lo sabe. Pero lo va a descubrir.</p><p>—</p><p>El pueblo no tiene una tecnología muy avanzada, en realidad, y Harry lo agradece. Puede parar en algún lugar y hacerse pasar por turista, preguntando por los lagos del pueblo. Una amable tabernera –que parece estar echando a los últimos borrachos rezagados y no lo reconoce- le dice que, en realidad, solo hay uno, y le indica el camino hacia allí.</p><p>Por lo que Harry se ve a sí mismo conduciendo por una carretera medio rota rodeada de árboles, mientras muerde las uñas de una de sus manos y conduce con la otra. </p><p>¿Cómo va a encontrar la dichosa casa? ¿Qué mierda hay ahí?</p><p>Diez minutos después, él cruza la entrada al lago y sigue de largo. La carretera se va haciendo cada vez más estrecha y más rota, y finalmente Harry conduce por encima de hojas y musgo. Hace frío y lo está comenzando a notar ahora que el amanecer se está alzando. Suspira frustrado cuando un árbol se interpone en su camino.</p><p>"¿Y ahora qué?"</p><p>Saca las llaves del coche y las guarda en su bolsillo. Sea lo que sea y esté yendo a dónde esté yendo, él necesita cubrirse. Necesita cubrirse y... un arma.</p><p>La necesita porque aquí no sabe a dónde va, ni siquiera sabe qué va a encontrar. No es lo mismo que la casa de Louis, donde con una pequeña navaja se podía defender.</p><p>La necesita y así lo hace. Casi sin dudar agarra el cuchillo y el bate de béisbol que había guardado en el maletero.</p><p>Cuando por fin está de vuelta completamente de negro y el coche está cerrado, se apresura a adentrarse en el bosque. La mayoría de las hojas que cuelgan de los árboles aún tienen el rocío de la noche, aunque el sol naciente les está ayudando. Harry hace un pequeño mohín. Tiene que orientarse, porque si se pierde es capaz de no volver nunca más.</p><p>Sabiendo que el lago está a su izquierda y el coche tras sus espaldas, Harry comienza a caminar hacia el noroeste. Comienza poco después a escuchar el lago y él sabe que está en la parte este de él. </p><p>Cuando por fin encuentra el agua cristalina, él mira alrededor de todo el lugar. La niebla no ayuda demasiado, pero todavía es capaz de ver la forma del lago. A su izquierda no hay absolutamente nada, pero a su derecha se encuentran una especie de peñascos que cubren la visión. </p><p>¿Estará la casa ahí?</p><p>—</p><p>Lo está. </p><p>Está bien escondida, porque parece ser de clase alta. Pero ahí está. Harry la está viendo.</p><p>Es casi victoriana y termina en una especie de lago privado.</p><p>La visión a la casa es totalmente ocupada por las piedras. Nadie puede ver desde ningún lugar lo que está ocurriendo.</p><p>"Si no es esta..." Harry rezuma. "No hay más."</p><p>Da pequeños pasos a través, cerciorándose del terreno antes de empezar a andar hacia ella.</p><p>Si Louis lo ha mandado hasta aquí, es por algo, ¿cierto? Y si ha dicho que "él" lo quiere ahí, no puede estar hablando de nadie más que de Nils.</p><p>Intentando hacer memoria, Harry recuerda que Nils no estaba en su casa la noche anterior... Pero aún existe la posibilidad de que sea la persona que pegó a la puerta.</p><p>"Me voy a volver loco." Se dice a sí mismo, o a Louis. O a quién sea.</p><p>Afianza las hojas que ha arrancado del diario en su bolsillo, consciente de que es la única prueba que tiene para saber que su mente no se ha perdido por completo.</p><p>Toca también el cuchillo que tiene escondido, así como el bate tras su espalda.</p><p>"Allá vamos."</p><p>Harry mira al cielo y piensa en Lottie. Es viernes y le prometió que le daría las tres llamadas el sábado por la noche. Pero el hecho de haber encontrado todo esto que lo ha dirigido a la casa del lago, le ha quitado tiempo. Si Louis no está aquí, entonces Harry no sabe si va a poder cumplir. Porque si no lo está, él va a matar a Nils y eso le tomará más tiempo.</p><p>Con pasos agigantados pero seguros, baja por la ladera que rodea la casa y se inclina sobre una de las esquinas, con cuidado de no ser visto y con la atención puesta en cualquier cosa que pueda pasar. Ahora que ya hay más luz, definitivamente es un blanco más fácil.</p><p>Desde fuera, antes, ha podido ver que la casa consta de dos entradas.</p><p>Y, por supuesto, va a tomar la trasera.</p><p>No tarda mucho en postrarse junto a ella y para su sorpresa, está abierta.</p><p>Antes de decidir hacer algo más, vuelve a comprobar si el cuchillo sigue ahí. Cuando sabe que lo hace, entonces toma aire, se quita los zapatos en el caso de que hagan ruido y da un paso con una valentía que ni siquiera sabe si tiene.</p><p>"Todo sea por él." Se repite en su cabeza.</p><p>El primer paso es inaudible y Harry oye una televisión a lo lejos. En la casa hay alguien. Podría alzar su voz y preguntar si es él, pero puede no serlo y entonces sería descubierto.</p><p>Está en una cocina, que deja ver un poco de la luz del sol y Harry se para en la puerta de cuclillas antes de decidir si debe inspeccionar todo o debe simplemente ir hacia la voz.</p><p>Si alguien lo está esperando, entonces debe ir directamente, ¿cierto?</p><p>Camina con parsimonia a través de los pasillos, sintiéndose un poco más seguro cuando coloca la espalda en la pared. </p><p>Finalmente llega hacia la puerta que lo separa de esa habitación donde hay una televisión encendida y conforme va andando hacia ella se da cuenta de que hay alguien sentado dentro. Está en un sofá, de espaldas a Harry, presumiblemente mirando la televisión. Apenas hay luz en la habitación, pero Harry puede comprobar que ese no es Louis. No lo es a no ser que se haya teñido el cabello de rubio.</p><p>Alarmado porque su mente le lleva al único rubio que conoce, da pasos abiertos mientras saca el bate de béisbol de su espalda.</p><p>Es una acción de dos segundos. </p><p>Un segundo Harry está detrás del sillón y al siguiente ha apretado el bate de béisbol contra el cuello de la persona que está sentada y lo está medio asfixiando. </p><p>"No te muevas, Nils." Es lo primero que Harry le dice. "Ni siquiera te muevas un centímetro o te voy a matar."</p><p>El marido de Louis parece murmurar algo que no puede terminar por la falta del aire y Harry ve como está intentando estirar su mano hacia una mesa auxiliar ubicada a la derecha del sillón. No llega, sin embargo. Pero ahí está, intentando tomar algo. Así que Harry alza su pierna y le da una patada a la caja sobre la mesa, la cual cae al suelo y revela su interior.</p><p>"¿Una pistola?" Harry pregunta. "¿Querías matarme?"</p><p>No hace falta que Harry mire a Nils a los ojos para saber qué era lo que estaba pensando, así que, en un movimiento rápido, Harry alza el bate de béisbol y le da en la cabeza con él.</p><p>—</p><p>Nils abre sus ojos veinte minutos después, solo para comprobar que Harry lo ha maniatado. </p><p>El rizado ha usado una cuerda y lo ha atado de pies y manos contra una silla, y ha puesto otra delante de él donde le espera sentado con una sonrisa. </p><p>"Por fin despiertas, hijo de puta." Harry murmura. El insulto es gratuito, pero qué le importa. </p><p>Los ojos claros de Nils se mueven por el miedo y tose un poco, antes de ser capaz de responderle a Harry.</p><p>"¿Qué mierda estás haciendo, Harry?" Brama. "¡Estás loco!"</p><p>"¿Perdón?"</p><p>"Te digo que estás mal de la cabeza," Nils continúa. "¿esto te parece legal? ¡Se te ha ido la puta cabeza, loco de mierda!"</p><p>Es una risa. Una risa ronca y cansada. Nils se da cuenta de que Harry no parece haber dormido esa noche. Lo confirma cuando Harry se levanta de su asiento y se agacha hacia él, viendo sus ojeras.</p><p>"¿De verdad crees que vas a poder jugar conmigo?" La sonrisa sigue instalada en su rostro. "Dime dónde mierda está Louis."</p><p>"No lo s-"</p><p>Pero su voz es callada por un puñetazo que Harry da en su cara.</p><p>"Escúchame," Harry dice. "lo podemos hacer por las buenas o lo podemos hacer por las malas."</p><p>"¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo sé!" El rubio grita con desesperación, un poco de sangre comenzando a brotar de su labio. "De verdad que no lo sé, Harry. Tú y yo hemos tenido nuestros más y nuestros menos, pero sabes que nunca sería capaz de hacerle daño a Louis."</p><p>"No," Harry niega. "yo no sé eso, ni siquiera lo pienso." Le dice. "Sé que serías capaz de cualquier mierda con tal de salvar tu culo. Sé que has sido tú, porque en menos de un mes tienes a tu amante metida en la cama que compartías con él."</p><p>"Elizabeth no tiene nada que ver en esto." </p><p>"Lo tiene desde el momento en el que la metiste en vuestra casa. La casa que compartes con Louis." Le recuerda Harry, la rabia cruzando su voz. "¿Tengo que hablar también de los neumáticos que has cambiado? ¿Por qué no te vas a casa con ella? ¿Por qué estás aquí, viendo la televisión, solo?"</p><p>"¿Por qué no estarlo?" Se defiende. "Mira, Harry-"</p><p>Pero Harry lo vuelve a cortar con un puñetazo. Nils gira su cabeza hacia la derecha y nota la sangre salir ahora de su nariz. El rizado, sin embargo, agarra su barbilla y le obliga a mirarlo.</p><p>"De aquí no vas a salir vivo." Harry le dice. "Te voy a matar."</p><p>"Ha-"</p><p>"Lo voy a hacer." Repite. "Porque sé que has sido tú. Da igual lo que hagas o lo que digas, te voy a matar igual. Así que, si yo fuese tú, preferiría irme con la conciencia completamente limpia. O con lo poco que te quede de ella."</p><p>"¿No me crees?"</p><p>"Bien," Harry chasquea su lengua y se encoge de hombros. Toma el respaldo de la silla de Nils y lo coloca en medio de la sala. Nils ve como Harry va uno a uno separando los muebles de él, con sus guantes negros. Parece estar haciendo espacio para no manchar más de lo debido. Cuando finalmente lo consigue, él se vuelve hacia el rubio de nuevo. "si no quieres hablar lo haré ahora."</p><p>"Pe-pero..."</p><p>"¿Cuchillo o pistola?" Harry le pregunta con seriedad. "¿Qué prefieres?"</p><p>"¡Está bien, te lo contaré!"</p><p>Esa respuesta le gusta más a Harry, que sonríe en su lugar y devuelve el cuchillo a dónde estaba antes. Da dos pasos –los que los separan- y se inclina de nuevo hacia Nils, para luego decirle:</p><p>"Gracias."</p><p>"Pues, ver-" Sin embargo, Nils no sigue su frase. En su lugar mueve su cabeza hacia atrás y luego hacia delante, dándole un cabezazo a Harry que le hace dar un paso hacia atrás. </p><p>Harry lleva su mano rápidamente hacia su nariz, pero no nota sangre, lo que agradece. Sus rizos están contra su frente y tira de ellos hacia atrás, antes de volver a conectar su mirada con Nils y reírse.</p><p>Acto seguido, le da una patada en el pecho.</p><p>Nils cae hacia atrás con la silla, dándose un buen golpe. Pero Harry no le deja respirar, se aproxima hacia él y se agacha sobre su cuerpo, agarrándole del cuello. Nils está intentando deshacerse, pero no puede.</p><p>"¡¿Dónde está?!" Harry grita apretando su cuello, consciente de que está a un paso de asfixiarle. A este punto, la sangre de la nariz y el labio brotan hacia todas partes y las lágrimas por la falta de aire estás empezando a caer de los ojos de Nils.</p><p>"Él sabía-" Nils tose contra sus manos. "lo... lo sa-sabía."</p><p>Harry aprieta la mandíbula y se toma unos segundos para soltar su cuello.</p><p>"¿Quién sabía el qué?" Pregunta mientras el otro tose bajo él.</p><p>Nils parpadea e intenta recuperar el aire.</p><p>"Louis sabía que ibas a venir."</p><p>"Lo voy a volver a preguntar, Nils, ¿dónde está?"</p><p>Hay una risa que emana de los labios de Nils, y entonces él dice:</p><p>"¿Sabes, Harry? Cuando te conocí supe que ibas a ser un problema..." Su voz se ha vuelto más ronca, quizá por su cuello o quizás por la postura. Pero que le jodan, Harry no lo va a poner de pie. "pero nunca pensé que me costarías tantos dolores de cabeza."</p><p>"¿Qué dolores de cabeza? ¿Qué mierda hice, Nils? Porque siempre tomé un paso más allá cuando se trataba de ti." Harry recompone su postura mientras habla, el recuerdo de Louis golpeando su pecho. "Nunca interferí en vuestra relación."</p><p>"Te lo follaste." </p><p>El tono es acusatorio y a Harry le hace gracia. Nils no pierde su manera de ser incluso estando postrado con su vida a manos de Harry.</p><p>"Fui yo quien me alejé después de eso."</p><p>"De todas formas," El rubio tose. "no se trata de eso. Es sobre ese incendio que-"</p><p>"¿Qué incendio?"</p><p>Nils pasa la lengua por sus labios y su mirada viaja hacia otro lugar antes de decir:</p><p>"El de tu madre."</p><p>Los ojos de Harry se entrecierran y su ceño se frunce. Su largo brazo se mueve hacia la camiseta que Nils lleva puesta y lo impulsa hacia él, poniendo la silla de pie.</p><p>"¿Qué mierda sabes tú de eso?"</p><p>"Lo suficiente para saber que es tan importante para ti que Louis no tardaría en abrir la boca." Masculla. Los ojos de Nils se han oscurecido y el tema no le está gustando nada a Harry. "Creía que nunca lo iba a descubrir, pero él metió su nariz."</p><p>"¿Estás hablando de tus negocios de mierda?" Harry pregunta mientras aprieta más la camiseta de él. Su rostro ya está lleno de sangre y la situación se está volviendo cada vez peor. "¿Louis buscó y encontró algo que tú no querías?"</p><p>"Sigues siendo igual de listo."</p><p>"Habla, cabrón."</p><p>"Sí," Acepta. "lo encontró. Y encontró el origen de todo eso... Y lo llevaba hasta ti."</p><p>"¿Qué mierda tengo yo que ver contigo? No me jodas, Nils." Harry carcajea suavemente, pero el otro se encarga de volverle serio un segundo después.</p><p>"Es sobre el incendio en el que murió tu madre."</p><p>Harry ladea su cabeza, todavía frente con frente con este hombre.</p><p>"¿Por qué Louis sabría algo de eso?"</p><p>"¿Me has investigado alguna vez, Harry?"</p><p>"Lo hice al segundo de saber que querías algo de Louis.</p><p>"¿Y nunca has visto quién es mi padre?"</p><p>"Un empresario." Recuerda. "¿Por qué? Habla de una maldita vez."</p><p>"Bueno," Nils respira suavemente y luego clava su mirada en Harry. "mi padre solía ser un empresario bastante bueno, pero tenía un pequeño problema con el juego. Al principio no era para tanto, ¿sabes? Una apuesta por ahí, otra por allí. Pero cuando mi madre se separó de él, todo comenzó a empeorar y llegó a un punto en el que, para poder apostar dinero, primero necesitaba tener el dinero."</p><p>"¿Y eso fue el inicio de tus traumas infantiles que nos han traído hasta aquí?" Harry pregunta con algo de sorna, soltando con fuerza la camiseta de Nils y tomando el asiento frente a él. Cuando ya lo está, saca el cuchillo. "Me siento aquí, pero eso no significa que no pueda rebanarte el cuello ahora mismo. Así que cuidado con lo que haces."</p><p>Nils revolotea sus ojos, pero continúa decidido.</p><p>"Intentó conseguir ese dinero sin que afectara a sus empresas y comenzó a meterse con gente que no debía." Dice. "Luego vinieron las deudas, lo que significaba que para pagarlas, tenía que desviar dinero de las empresas que no quería tocar en un principio. Reducir los gastos es tener que reducir también la calidad de los productos y con ello, su efectividad."</p><p>"¿Y?" Harry insta, mirando la sangre secándose en sus mejillas. "Me estoy comenzando a dormir."</p><p>"Mi padre tenía una empresa especializada en productos de emergencia contra incendios y t-"</p><p>"No sigas por ahí." Harry le dice rápidamente, levantándose de su silla y empuñando el cuchillo hacia él. "Ni siquiera lo digas."</p><p>"Mi padre había ido esa misma mañana a hacer un control de producto, también murió allí." Nils responde, viendo como el rostro de Harry se ha cerrado y casi no puede articular palabra. "Lo que significa que su deuda recayó en mí."</p><p>"¿Qué mierda estás diciendo?"</p><p>"Me amenazaron con matarme y matar a mi hijo."</p><p>Harry alza sus cejas y su cabeza al mismo tiempo.</p><p>"¡¿Tienes un hijo?!"</p><p>Nils suspira.</p><p>"Lo tuve al año de casarme con Louis..." Él dice. "De una mujer."</p><p>"Oh, Dios..." Harry murmura antes de acortar la distancia de los dos y darle otro puñetazo en la nariz. "Hijo de la gran puta."</p><p>"Está bien." Nils asiente ante el golpe. "Aunque sé que ella me mintió y que no es mi hijo, tomé responsabilidad por él y también lo mandé lejos de Reino Unido, porque ella me amenazó con contárselo a Louis... Y yo no lo quería perder a él."</p><p>"¿Dónde está tu hijo?" Le pregunta. Nils mira su rostro con miedo. "No le voy a hacer nada. Quiero saber si está seguro."</p><p>"Está en Asia." Le dice con desconfianza. "No van a llegar hasta allí."</p><p>"¡¿Y qué mierda tiene que ver Louis ahí?!" Le grita con frustración. "¿No querías perderlo o no te convenía perderlo?</p><p>"Indagó, Harry." Murmura. "Me quería salir de eso y acabar con ello de una vez por todas, pero el maldito Louis tenía que meter las narices y-"</p><p>Harry le da otro puñetazo.</p><p>"Modera tu lenguaje, no lo maldigas."</p><p>Nils suspira y vuelve su cabeza hacia él de nuevo, pero esta vez no se queja del golpe. Simplemente traga saliva y sigue hablando.</p><p>"Descubrió lo del incendio." Dice. "Supo que seguí con las deudas de mi padre. También se enteró que la gente con la que mi padre estaba involucrada me ofreció cubrir la negligencia de su empresa si aceptaba que la deuda contara con un interés. Se enteró de todo eso y le decepcionó mucho que aceptara todo solo porque quería preservar su memoria y que la gente le recordara como un héroe por haber muerto en un incendio y no como un asesino."</p><p>"Que es lo que él es."</p><p>Nils aprieta su mandíbula.</p><p>"Lo que sea..."</p><p>"Tienes mucho dinero," Harry dice. "podrías haber pagado la deuda en un segundo."</p><p>"La mayoría es en negro, de otro tipo de negocios que no pueden ver la luz porque entonces caería mucha más gente." Le responde. "Y de verdad quería preservar la memoria de mi padre, y, al menos, hacerlo de una manera moralmente correcta."</p><p>"Pero acabas de decir que lo hiciste porque te amenazaron con matar a tu hijo."</p><p>"Conseguía que no mataran a mi hijo, dejaba la memoria de mi padre limpia y ellos recibían el dinero. Todos ganábamos..."</p><p>"Todos menos Louis." Harry lo trae de vuelta a la conversación. La rabia instalándose en todo su rostro. "Lo voy a preguntar por última vez, ¿dónde está?"</p><p>"Lo siento, Harry," Nils dice con pesadez. "no quería hacerle daño."</p><p>"¡¿Dónde está?!"</p><p>"Aunque te lo diga, nunca lo vas a encontr-"</p><p>Nils se calla cuando Harry da un paso hacia él y se agacha.</p><p>"¿Pensabas matarme a mí después?"</p><p>"Harry..."</p><p>"No, ¡dilo!" Brama. "¿Pensabas hacer eso? Querías arruinar la vida de Louis y después la mía, ¿no? Y Louis lo sabía. Louis estaba protegiendo a alguien de algo, porque si no él nunca hubiese seguido contigo. Me contó las mierdas que le hacías una y otra vez, y yo nunca entendí por qué seguía casado contigo."</p><p>"Estábamos casados."</p><p>"Eso no es una justificación. Conozco a Louis lo suficiente como para saber que algo más pasaba. Él mismo me ha traído hasta aquí, me ha dicho que tú me querías. ¿Planeabas matarme?" Harry vuelve a preguntar y después de la mirada caída de Nils, su pecho se encoge. "Has estado jugando conmigo, ¿cierto? No es Louis quién me ha traído hasta aquí, has sido tú."</p><p>"Escúchame, Harry..."</p><p>"No quiero hacerlo." Responde serio. "Has jugado con la memoria que tengo de Louis, has usado fotos de nosotros... ¿Por eso no había nada escrito en los diarios? ¿Sacaste toda esa información de sus diarios reales y la usaste en mi contra? ¿Me has traído aquí engañándome, pero al final el que te ha pillado por sorpresa soy yo?"</p><p>Nils va a decir algo, pero no puede comenzar a hablar porque en un impulso de rabia Harry da dos pasos agigantados y en menos de un segundo su cuchillo ha pasado por todo el cuello de Nils. El rubio lo mira a los ojos en sus últimos segundos de consciencia, su cuerpo cubriéndose por completo de sangre. Harry no le quita la mirada, viéndole morir poco a poco. </p><p>Cuando los ojos de Nils están a medio cerrar, a punto de perder la consciencia e irse por fin, que Harry le dice:</p><p>"Dios no se queda con nada de nadie. Lo que aquí se hace, aquí se paga."</p><p>—</p><p>Harry nunca le ha agradecido muchas cosas a su padre. Quizá que le acompañara en gran parte de su infancia hasta que su vida comenzó a ir en declive. Pero a partir de ahí, nada. Sin embargo, en ese momento, con el cuerpo de Nils envuelto en una sábana y él conduciendo esa lancha a través del lago, Harry mira al cielo y le agradece a su padre por la licencia de navegación.</p><p>Conduce y conduce a través del agua, siempre pendiente de no llegar al lago donde puede haber algún turista aventurero, con el sol dándole de frente.</p><p>Cuando consigue estar cerca de la que, Harry supone, es la desembocadura de algo más, tira el cuerpo y lo ve de hundirse.</p><p>"Si no hay cuerpo, entonces no hay crimen." Él dice, a nadie en concreto... Pero solo por si Louis está allí arriba, escuchándole.</p><p>—</p><p>Las manos de Harry huelen a lejía y desinfectante. Su cabeza le está diciendo que ya es hora de parar, que lleva demasiadas horas despierto y que necesita un descanso. Suspira mirando todo el salón y recordando el bote que ha limpiado antes. </p><p>Todo está excepcionalmente limpio, Harry ha quitado cada rastro que pueda determinar que ahí ha ocurrido algo. Si quedan otro tipo de manchas que no se ven a simple vista, bien, pero al menos las huellas o restos que él haya podido dejar están fuera del escenario.</p><p>Suspira con pesadez, dándose cuenta de que este es el final. De que se ha acabado. Y se cuestiona si ha actuado con demasiada rapidez o si da igual lo que haya hecho porque nunca podría haberle sacado a Nils dónde dejó a Louis.</p><p>Por primera vez en esas semanas, Harry está comenzando a aceptar que Louis ya no está. Su ausencia permanente está comenzando a pesar.</p><p>Dios, lo echa tanto de menos.</p><p>Con su mano temblorosa recoge las notas y la foto que tiene en sus manos y las inspecciona. Louis se ve tan feliz. Louis era tan feliz.</p><p>Mira su caligrafía, recordando lo mucho que Harry la halagaba en sus largas sesiones de estudio.</p><p>"¿A veces te sientes como si estuvieras atrapado, Louis?" Harry relee mientras piensa en él. En sus motivos. "¿Qué era lo que estabas escondiendo que no te permitía irte?"</p><p>Harry pasea su mirada y entonces...</p><p>"Como si estuviese debajo de una trampilla..." Lee en voz alta. Frunce su ceño. "Como si estuviese debajo de una trampilla." Vuelve a leer. "¿Oh?"</p><p>Harry baja la hoja del diario y mira por todo el lugar.</p><p>No pierde nada por buscar, ¿cierto?</p><p>—</p><p>Es muy difícil. Malditamente difícil. </p><p>Harry recorre absolutamente toda la casa, tarda una hora completa en inspeccionar cada lugar, sabiendo que está pasando el límite y que, si alguien echa de menos a Nils, seguramente estén yendo hacia la casa. Harry tendría que salir de ahí ahora mismo, pero aún confía en que Louis está vivo. Que ese escrito no puede ser una coincidencia porque, primero, Nils ni siquiera le ha confirmado si su teoría de él siendo engañado para ir hasta ahí era verdad, y segundo, si esa teoría fuese verdad, ¿por qué Nils escribiría algo así? ¿Qué sentido tiene?</p><p>Una vez ha llegado al salón por cuarta vez, pisa algo blando.</p><p>"La alfombra." Dice en alto. "La maldita alfombra."</p><p>Retira el sofá con cuidado de recordar donde estaba antes y levanta la alfombra de pelo sintético, encontrándose con una trampilla que va hacia el suelo.</p><p>"Dios," Harry dice rápidamente mientras la levanta. "Dios mío."</p><p>Hay una especie de escalera hacia abajo y Harry salta los escalones de dos en dos mientras saca la linterna.</p><p>Una vez abajo comienza a alumbrar cada esquina, encontrándose con ladrillos llenos de humedad y algún que otro insecto que tiene que esquivar.</p><p>Da una vuelta alrededor de la parte norte de esa especie de sótano, y entonces lo ve.</p><p>Está encogido en la esquina y su ropa parece estar sucia. Sus manos están apretando algo en su estómago y Harry no puede determinar si está respirando.</p><p>"¡¿Louis?!" Grita, su voz haciendo eco. Desde la distancia que está acortando, puede ver como la persona levanta la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se conectan con ese azul conocido para él, su cuerpo parece dejar ir un peso enorme. Se tira al suelo con él y lo agarra suavemente de los hombros. "Oh, Dios... ¿Estás bien?"</p><p>Louis parece un poco desorientado, tiene el cabello revuelto y hay moratones y manchas formándose por todo su rostro. </p><p>"Harry..." Es todo lo que murmura, una sonrisa adolorida en sus labios, mientras cierra los ojos. </p><p>"Te tengo que llevar a un hospital, yo-"</p><p>"No," Louis lo calla con la voz ronca, enredando débilmente su mano alrededor de la muñeca de Harry. "lo has matado, ¿cierto?"</p><p>Harry suspira mientras pasea su mano a través del busto de Louis, para levantarle la camiseta y mirar si hay alguna herida.</p><p>"Por supuesto."</p><p>"Vas..." Louis tose, apretando su estómago por el dolor que le produce en la herida. "Vas a tener que contar- ya sabes."</p><p>"Entiendo." </p><p>Cierto, si lo lleva ahora mismo al hospital, él va a tener que contar cómo es que lo ha encontrado. En su pensamiento, Harry se ve distraído cuando nota la herida que tiene Louis en el estómago. No está brotando sangre, lo que le hace marearse. Harry no sabe nada acerca de la medicina, pero supone que si la sangre está secándose no puede significar nada bueno. </p><p>"Tengo una idea." Dice rápidamente. "¿Puedes aguantar una hora?" Harry le pregunta mientras pasa sus brazos por el cuello y las rodillas de Louis, para alzarlo contra su pecho y sacarlo de allí.</p><p>"Llevo dos días con esta herida..." Louis murmura. "Creo que puedo aguantar... Sí, creo."</p><p>"Te voy a salvar, Louis," Harry le dice bajito, a pesar de que Louis aún sigue mirando hacia otro lugar y pegándose a su pecho, no totalmente consciente de la realidad que le rodea. No lo suficiente para mantener una conversación con demasiado sentido. "te lo prometo."</p><p>—</p><p>Harry ha dejado a Louis apoyado contra él mientras ha sacado fuerza de dónde no la tenía para devolver todo a su sitio en la casa (alfombra, muebles y cualquier rastro de sangre, incluidos), y luego ha corrido toda la distancia que separa la casa del coche. Una vez allí y mirando bien para que no haya nada a los alrededores, ha dejado a Louis tumbado cómodamente contra los asientos traseros y le ha pedido por favor que no cierre los ojos.</p><p>Antes de arrancar el coche, temblando de miedo y con sangre -de la cual no conoce su origen pero supone que es de Louis- en sus manos, Harry ha tomado el Nokia y le ha enviado un mensaje a Lottie acortando las palabras todo lo que ha podido para tardar el menor tiempo posible.</p><p>"dije q eran 3 llamadas el mrcls, pero han pasado cosas. toma la llamada, q dure - de 1m."</p><p>Luego de ese mensaje, y sin tardar demasiado porque sabe que Lottie probablemente está pegada al teléfono, ha arrancado y ha marcado el número.</p><p>"¡¿Harry?!" La voz suena un poco lejana y alarmada, pero Harry intenta hacerse entender.</p><p>"Lottie, escúchame," Le pide mientras coloca el teléfono entre su oreja y su hombro para poder conducir con las dos manos. "¿aún confías en mí?"</p><p>"Te dije que hasta el final." Ella responde rápidamente. "¿Estás bien?"</p><p>"Sí, sí." Restándole importancia a eso, Harry continúa con urgencia. "¿Hoy tienes turno?"</p><p>"Sí."</p><p>"Perfecto." Harry le dice. "Estoy a treinta minutos de tu casa, voy a tirar por la principal. Dentro de veinte minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos, llama a la ambulancia. Grítales si hace falta, que corran hacia allí. Pero no les digas nada. Cuando yo llegue te lo digo."</p><p>"¿Harry? ¿Seguro que estás bien?"</p><p>"Mejor que bien." Él dice. "Creeme, por favor."</p><p>"Está bien." Lottie acepta. "Nos vemos ahora."</p><p>—</p><p>Tal y como Harry promete, la puerta de la casa de los Tomlinson se abre media hora después. Harry entra corriendo y Lottie no tiene que parpadear dos veces para saber que la persona que Harry trae entre sus brazos es Louis.</p><p>"¿Harry? ¿Pero qu-"</p><p>"Necesito ayuda, ven." Harry se agacha delante de la puerta y deja a Louis en el suelo.</p><p>"¿Louis?" Lottie alza su voz mientras anda y ambas se tiran para ver a Louis, acompañando a Harry.</p><p>"¿Y tu madre?"</p><p>"No ha podido levantarse hoy de la cama, está arriba."</p><p>"¿Calmantes?"</p><p>"Sí."</p><p>"Lottie." La llama. "Es él, pero tiene que recibir atención ya." Harry aprieta la herida de Louis en el estómago, creyendo que está haciendo un torniquete, solo por si acaso. "Eh, Lottie, amor," La llama por segunda vez. "mírame a mí, por favor. Necesito que me escuches, está la vida de Louis en riesgo."</p><p>Harry alza su mano libre, que está llena de sangre que ha comenzado a salir de cualquier otro punto del cuerpo de Louis que no puede identificar, y toma la mejilla de Lottie para que lo mire a los ojos.</p><p>"Teníamos razón, fue él." Le dice rápidamente, las sirenas de la ambulancia comenzando a sonar al final de la calle. "Lo he matado."</p><p>"Dios mío..."</p><p>"Ya van a llegar, tienes que ir arriba a explicarle todo a tu madre. Sé suave porque esto no es fácil de asimilar."</p><p>"Con que le diga que Louis está vivo, ella va a estar bien."</p><p>"Cuando pregunten, tenemos que decir que Louis ha aparecido por sí mismo en la puerta, desorientado y herido, ¿bien?"</p><p>"Bien." Lottie dice mientras mueve su mirada hacia la espalda de Harry, viendo como la ambulancia se estaciona fuera de la casa. La puerta está abierta y no van a tardar en entrar. "¿Y el coche?"</p><p>"Cerca de la casa de tus abuelos. He venido corriendo con él en brazos."</p><p>"Luego lo llevamos y lo limpiamos." Eso último es un susurro de Lottie.</p><p>"Sí." Harry dice, antes de que las voces de los paramédicos envuelvan por completo todo el salón y los dos tengan que callarse y retirarse para que atiendan a Louis.</p><p>—</p><p>Louis está estable.</p><p>Tiene heridas que casi se lo llevan, y la policía está rodeando todo el lugar (interesados, ahora sí, en lo que haya pasado), pero está estable.</p><p>Harry está en el pasillo, fuera de la habitación de Louis. </p><p>Después de que los médicos se hayan llevado a Louis y Maddie se haya enterado de todo, Lottie le ha sugerido lavarse y quemar la ropa en algún descampado lejano a la casa. Ha limpiado el coche en el lugar donde lo había escondido y luego lo ha llevado de vuelta con los abuelos Tomlinson. Ellos no han preguntado ni han dicho nada, como si fuese un secreto a voces. Harry los ha llevado al hospital para poder ver a Louis, y les ha sonreído dándole las gracias silenciosamente.</p><p>Han pasado un par de horas de eso, y después de que Harry haya llevado de vuelta a los abuelos, Maddie ha entrado para ver a su hijo y Lottie ha empezado su turno en el hospital.</p><p>En algún punto, después de haber sido interrogados por los policías un par de veces, Lottie aparece a su lado.</p><p>"¿Café?"</p><p>Los dos hacen el camino hacia la cafetería en silencio, y cuando han conseguido sus respectivas bebidas se sientan en una mesa alejada del bullicio de los médicos que descansan en la madrugada.</p><p>"No me han dejado tomar su caso." Lottie es la primera que habla.</p><p>"Es normal, estás involucrada emocionalmente. Es tu hermano." Harry se encoge de hombros. "¿Pero has hecho lo que te he dicho?"</p><p>"Sí," Ella asiente. "he hablado con el compañero asignado y le he pedido como favor que le diga a la policía que Louis tiene que descansar... Me ha dicho que tenía que hacerlo de todas formas, pero que entiende que queramos pasar tiempo con él y que no tenemos la cabeza para interrogatorios porque tenemos que asimilar la noticia."</p><p>"Al menos hasta que Louis despierte y podamos hablar con él."</p><p>"¿Tienes algo en mente?" </p><p>"Lo tengo todo cubierto, amor," Él le asegura. "no estés preocupada, ¿bien?"</p><p>"No lo he estado." Lottie le dice sincera, una sonrisa mostrándose en sus labios, mientras la esconde debajo de su vaso de café. "Desde la conversación que tuvimos en la cocina supe que, si Louis seguía con vida, tú ibas a aparecer en casa con él."</p><p>"No podía no hacerlo."</p><p>"Lo amas demasiado para eso." Lottie susurra. "Incluso para cargar con ese peso toda la vida."</p><p>"No me ha dolido hacerlo." Harry le promete. No dudó ni un segundo en matar a Nils, él no tiene por qué mentir. "Y si Dios me castiga por eso, al menos sé que en vida ha merecido la pena."</p><p>—</p><p>Louis tarda un día en abrir los ojos.</p><p>La policía se ha ido bajo la promesa del médico de que los avisarán cuando Louis despierte y evalúen su estado, para poder dar una declaración de lo que ha pasado. Así que, con esa tranquilidad, Harry ha obligado a Lottie y Maddie a ir a casa para descansar un poco, y la hermana de Louis que sabe que Harry planea algo, ha captado la indirecta y ha logrado persuadir a su madre.</p><p>Por lo que Harry se encuentra solo en la habitación cuando Louis muestra sus ojitos azules y murmura:</p><p>"Voy a matar a ese hijo de puta."</p><p>Harry reacciona ante el ruido ronco de su voz y da un salto del sillón, tomando en el camino la botella de agua. Se postra contra la cama y sus ojos se conectan, consiguiendo una sonrisa de los labios secos de Louis.</p><p>Harry ni siquiera lo deja hablar cuando empuja la botella y lo ayuda a beber agua.</p><p>"Harry-" Louis dice, pero Harry niega.</p><p>Lleva sus manos a los costados de la cabeza de Louis y conecta sus labios, en un dulce beso que no tarda en ser correspondido. </p><p>Cuando ambos se separan y sus frentes están juntas, Harry le susurra:</p><p>"Louis, necesito que me prestes atención." Dice. "¿Estás bien?"</p><p>"Lúcido." Louis murmura. </p><p>"Antes de nada, necesito saber que estás bien."</p><p>"Lo estoy, no te estoy engañando." Louis promete. "Lo hiciste."</p><p>"Lo hice." Harry responde. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"</p><p>"Oí tu voz." Le cuenta. "Escuché los gritos y todo el movimiento. Por eso me mantuve despierto." Su voz aun está ronca, pero suena suave. "Me salvaste la vida."</p><p>"Pero esto no ha acabado, cariño," Harry continúa. "¿confías en mí?"</p><p>"Nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ¿verdad?" Louis dice. "No estaría aquí si no fuese así..." Tose un poco antes de continuar, más recompuesto. "Te guíe hasta allí porque confiaba en ti."</p><p>"Cuando te pregunten qué ha pasado, diles que no viste apenas nada." Harry corre, sabiendo que en cualquier minuto los médicos van a estar en la habitación para el chequeo de la noche. "Te pillaron por sorpresa en tu propia casa y lo último que alcanzaste a ver fueron unos zapatos verdes."</p><p>"Está bien."</p><p>"¿Recuerdas el día en el que él comenzó esto?"</p><p>"¿Un viernes? Creo..."</p><p>"No notificó tu desaparición hasta tres días después, pero dijo que no aparecías en el trabajo desde el viernes. Así que di que fue el viernes."</p><p>"¿De hace cuánto?"</p><p>"Oh, amor," Harry suspira. "hace dos semanas."</p><p>"Dios..." Louis murmura. "¿Me ha tenido dos semanas allí? Han parecido meses."</p><p>"Cuando los médicos te miren y den el visto bueno, voy a intentar conseguir un rato a solas contigo. Si es antes de que venga la policía, mejor."</p><p>"Vale."</p><p>"¿Tienes miedo?"</p><p>Louis echa su cabeza hacia atrás para poder mirarle fijamente.</p><p>"Quiero acabar con esto." Dice seguro. "Pero ahora mismo necesito descansar un poco, ¿está bien?"</p><p>"Hazlo."</p><p>"¿Cualquier otra cosa que necesite saber?"</p><p>Harry niega rápidamente con su cabeza y se levanta de la cama.</p><p>"Que casi me vuelvo loco." Dice con una sonrisa, que le es rápidamente correspondida.</p><p>"¿Por mí?"</p><p>"Sí." Harry dice. "Pero ahora voy a llamar a los médicos, ¿está bien?"</p><p>—</p><p>No sospechan de Harry porque Lottie le da una cuartada, Maddie no estaba en concidiciones para hacer nada y los abuelos de Louis confirman que fueron el viernes a casa de los Tomlinson y que Harry y Lottie estaban allí.</p><p>Así que cuando el médico da el visto bueno y la policía comienza a interceder, le notifican a Louis la desaparición de Nils. Louis llora (no por él, sino por todo lo que lleva en las espaldas y la liberación que supone, pero los policías creen que el típico esposo destrozado por la pérdida de su marido.) y les asegura que no tenía ni idea. La policía no da indicios de saber quién es, pero Harry cree que al principio sospechan de Louis... Hasta que él menciona el asunto de los zapatos verdes.</p><p>Al parecer, la policía había comenzado a investigar a la amante de Nils, y habían encontrado cosas que no les parecían normales. Empezando por el seguro de vida que había abierto una vez Louis desapareció, en el que ganaría millones de dólares en el caso de que Nils desapareciera o muriese y terminando por que la descripción de los zapatos verdes que Louis "vio" cuando fue secuestrado, que casualmente coincidía con unos zapatos que se hallaron entre las pertenencias de Elizabeth. Harry no pensó en un principio que iban a haber más pruebas a parte de esas, pero la policía registró la casa del lago y encontró que el arma que Nils poseía, además de tener huellas de Elizabeth, había sido trucada para que explotara en el caso de que fuese disparada. </p><p>Es decir, de una u otra forma, Nils iba a morir.</p><p>Podría haberlo hecho por una aventura con una amante codiciosa. Aventura que fue lo que llevó a Louis a explotar y a Nils a ir contra él.</p><p>Pero Harry llegó antes, y consiguió salvar a Louis.</p><p>Louis, que ahora mismo está mirándole desde el lado de su cama. Hoy ha salido por fin del hospital, y ambos están teniendo su primer momento a solas desde que todo comenzó. Louis acaba de colgar una llamada importante y su ceño está fruncido.</p><p>"Me han llamado para avisarme de que ya la han detenido." Le cuenta a Harry, mientras se apega a él para reconfortarse con su calor. "¿Estamos siendo correctos al hacer que ella pague por esto?"</p><p>"No hay cuerpo, y no creo que lo encuentren." Harry dice. La forma en la que hablan con tanta naturalidad de esto podría parecer que es un poco frío, pero lo cierto es que ambos saben que les queda un largo camino por recorrer. Mental y emocionalmente. No se van a olvidar de esto por un buen tiempo y van a necesitar ayuda. Lo saben. Es solo que tratarlo así hace que la cosa no parezca tan rara, como en realidad es. "Solo la podrán acusar con pruebas circunstanciales porque no pueden demostrar que Nils murió por su culpa por mucho que hayan encontrado huellas y si su defensa es lista, podría pedir simplemente intento de homicidio. Así que saldrá de la cárcel por buena conducta en menos de lo que canta un gallo."</p><p>Hay un suspiro que se escapa de los labios de Louis y el alza su mano hacia la mejilla de Harry, con cariño, buscando un toque amistoso. Los dos se necesitan en estos momentos, se han necesitado toda la vida y seguramente se necesiten para siempre a partir de ahora. </p><p>"Sabía que me iba a matar..." Louis comienza. Es apenas un susurro, con sus ojos ligeramente cerrados. Harry asiente más para sí mismo y no dice nada. Es hora de explicaciones. De hablar. De dejar ir. De asimilar. "No sé lo que te diría él, y, sinceramente, no quiero saberlo. Pero tanto él como yo éramos conscientes de que me enteré de todo esto al año de casarnos. Solo que no explotó hasta que tú y yo... Ya sabes, nos acostamos."</p><p>"Louis no es necesario que hables de esto."</p><p>"Necesito explicárselo a alguien, Haz," Louis abre los ojos y le mira con una sonrisa triste. "lo he estado guardando por demasiado tiempo."</p><p>"¿El qué?"</p><p>"Durante todo ese primer año, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero estaba muy seguro por donde iban los tiros." Él continúa. "Lo descubrí dos meses antes de tu primer concierto y cuando eso ocurrió y él se enteró... Yo no me quería alejar de ti, pero tú lo sugeriste."</p><p>"Pensé que era lo mejor para los dos, porque tú estabas tan enamorado de él..."</p><p>"Él, sin embargo, creyó que después de eso tendría muchas más razones para contártelo..." Dice. "Nunca entendí por qué quería ocultarlo a toda costa, pero..."</p><p>"Tiene un hijo..." Harry dice con suavidad. Louis no abre sus ojos, ni se sorprende. Simplemente asiente. "O, bueno, eso me dijo él. Lo tuvo cuando llevabais un año y..."</p><p>"Está bien, Harry." Louis insta. "Puedes hablar de ello."</p><p>"Me contó que amenazaron con matarlo."</p><p>"Oh..." </p><p>"De todas formas creo que solo estaba inventando cosas para que no le hiciese daño... Porque luego también me admitió que en parte siguió con esas deudas porque quería mantener la memoria de su padre intacta."</p><p>"Supongo..." Louis dice. "Lo cierto es que él sabía lo de tu madre, y sabía que estuve contigo en todo el proceso por el que pasaste para poder superar el duelo. Él sabía que yo te lo iba a contar. Yo sabía que tú no ibas a enfadarte ni a ir contra él porque no era su culpa, sino la de su padre."</p><p>Harry asiente dándole la razón y Louis continúa.</p><p>"Pero el sabía que yo estaba enamorado de ti." </p><p>"Lou..."</p><p>"El primer año él intentó que lo nuestro funcionara, y yo también, porque los dos éramos conscientes de que solo había intentado olvidarte con él."</p><p>"Yo te amaba." Harry dice sincero, sus ojos más claros que nunca. "Siempre lo hice."</p><p>"No lo supe hasta después." Louis le dice triste. "Pero entonces, él me amenazó. Me dijo que era capaz de hacerte daño y yo le creí... Dude muchas veces de sus palabras porque no quería creerle capaz, pero viendo ahora lo que ha hecho, creo que tomé la mejor decisión."</p><p>"Por eso seguiste aguantando."</p><p>"Cuando te dije que sabía desde hace meses que me era infiel, era verdad."</p><p>"Por eso fuiste regando pistas..."</p><p>"Sabía lo que haría, lo conocía lo suficiente." Louis dice. "Sabía a dónde me iba a llevar y lo que querría hacerme..."</p><p>"¿Y entonces?"</p><p>"Entonces pasé los primeros meses después de enterarme de la infidelidad indagando un poco más y encontré una prueba que lo incriminaba en esos negocios turbios." Louis respira suavemente. "Sabes que él ponía su carrera por encima de cualquier cosa."</p><p>"Y si él caía, caería mucha más gente."</p><p>"Sí," Louis asiente. "así que la escondí. Él sabía que la tenía, porque se lo hice saber... Pero quería atar un par de cabos más antes de enfrentarme a él y así conseguir que te dejara en paz."</p><p>"No tenías que haber cuidado de mí, Lou," Harry dice con sinceridad. "hubiese aguantado cualquier cosa."</p><p>"Lo sé, ¿bien? Pero luego todo se juntó. Ya no quería seguir estando ahí pretendiendo que teníamos una relación mientras nos odiábamos y él tenía a otra persona. Y entonces tú me besaste y-"</p><p>"Explotaste."</p><p>"Lo hice." Louis asiente. Harry lo empuja un poquito más contra sí, para poder abrazarle y consolarle un poco más. "Pero yo sabía que no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Aunque tenía la prueba como salvavidas y sabía que tú ibas a venir a por mí."</p><p>"Y aquí estamos, ¿no?" Harry le dice mientras recoge la mano de Louis y la besa. "Estamos aquí, bien y seguros. No nos hace falta nada más."</p><p>Louis lanza la primera sonrisa en toda la conversación y se acerca un poquito más, rodeando la cintura de Harry y colocando la nariz en su cuello, aspirando todo su olor.</p><p>"Te amo, Louis." Harry le dice finalmente, después de todos estos años. Después de casi verlo morir en sus brazos. "Te amo y no dejaré que nada malo te vuelva a pasar."</p><p>Louis deja un beso en su cuello, caliente y suave, y Harry puede notar su sonrisa marcándose en su piel.</p><p>"Yo te amo más." Susurra. "Mucho, mucho más."</p><p>"Lo que se viene ahora es duro, lo sabes, ¿no?"</p><p>"Lo sé," Louis le asegura. "pero estamos juntos en esto."</p><p>"Lo estamos, amor," Harry asiente y recoge el rostro de Louis para sacarlo de su cuello y poder conectar sus miradas. "en todo."</p><p>"Mañana es martes." Louis le dice con una sonrisa.</p><p>"¿Deberíamos ir Olive Garden?"</p><p>Los dos se ríen suavemente y luego Louis le responde:</p><p>"Demonios, sí... Necesito una buena copa de vino."</p><p>—</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>